Many companies and/or businesses will often have an employee pay for their expenses first and will reimburse the employee for their expenses later. Expense reports are generally used to track the time, date, amount, location, and/or other information associated with these expenses. Employees often spend a significant amount of time creating expense reports. Employees often need to collect physical receipts and ensure they do not lose them prior to completion of their expense report. They may manually enter a range of information from the receipt into a computer system, spreadsheet, device application, or online portal to complete the report. They may also categorize the receipts manually (e.g., receipt for dinner, etc.). In many cases the employee may also convert the currencies on the receipts to local currencies on the expense report. In addition, the employee may also need to submit physical copies of the receipts with the expense report. Even after all of the employee's work, a third person (e.g. in finance or accounting) may double-check whether the information on receipts has been entered correctly by the employees and whether the proper category for each expense was elected. In addition, many companies, businesses, or even units/divisions of a company may have a variety of different systems, formats or templates to collect the expense report information and often develop their own formats. Different companies or divisions within the companies may also categorize costs differently (e.g., one division may aggregate all meal costs while another division may differentiate between lunch and dinner). Thus, tracking expenses and generating expense reports is often a costly and time-consuming process.